ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert, Forest Edge and Plains
Story Sunder, Charmcaster, Animo and his frog are traveling through a desert. The frog was panting heavily. Sunder: Does that thing need water or something? Animo: He’s genetically altered to be able to survive while dehydrated. He’s definetely weakened, but he’ll be fine. Right boy? (The frog croaks, though it is a weak croak.) Charmcaster: Boys and their pets. I’d let the (Charmcaster’s voice shrinks, as she flashes back to Hex’s death) would’ve let it die. (Animo’s face is understanding, thinking of Hex as well.) Then, the frog starts to squirm, as if irritated. Animo: What is it, boy? (The frog continues to squirm, and Sunder looks at the ground, seeing a pair of eyes.) Sunder: Off the ground! Now! (The ground sinks, a huge vortex hole forming in the spot they were standing. Sunder flies up on his glider, and Charmcaster floats into the air. The frog is caught in the hole, and can’t get free.) Quicksand! Charmcaster: What the heck is it?! Sunder: If I had to guess. (A sand pillar comes out of the ground, with a large mouth, and a hardened sand crown on its head. It has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on its forehead. Two giant sand hands come out of the ground, not attached to the main body.) A harenasapien. Nasty creatures, and almost impossible to kill. It has control of all of this sand. Charmcaster: Great. Desert Storm: Uragh! Desert Storm stretches its arms up, sand helping creating its arms. Charmcaster and Sunder dodge, and pulls out his revolver, firing several lasers at Desert Storm’s head. It roars in pain, but its body regenerates instantly after each hit. Charmcaster fires a mana blast, which destroys the hand reaching for her. Sand pumps into the hand, regenerating it instantly. Charmcaster flies to dodge, but the arm continues to follow her. Sunder blasts the arm, causing the sand from the hand to fall to the ground. The hand regenerates, but it takes long enough to regenerate for Charmcaster to escape. Animo’s frog struggles to escape, as Animo is caught as well. Animo: Ugh! All this sand. We’re at a disadvantage. Guys! We need water! Lots of it! Sunder: Make it rain. I’ll keep it off you. (Sunder draws his axe, and slices through Desert Storm’s arms, causing them to regenerate and come after him. Sunder continues to fight them off. Charmcaster goes up higher into the air, and raises her arms.) Charmcaster: 'Tempestus Pluvia! '(Dark storm clouds form in the air, and it starts to rain. In a matter of moments, it turns into a horrible downpour.) Desert Storm roars in pain, as his body starts to harden, into wet sand. Animo’s frog hops again, and easily breaks free from the sand. It then lands on Desert Storm’s head, crushing him. It starts to reform, and Sunder turns a dial on his axe. He swings it, and hits the Warmatrix symbol, causing it to spark and release a bright red light. Desert Storm was gone, as the room turns into a plain white room. Charmcaster: I thought you said we couldn’t kill it. Sunder: I said almost, and that didn’t kill it. If it wasn’t one of John’s aliens, then we’d still be in trouble. (A door opens, and the three go through it.) End Scene Kevin, Tini and Synaptak are walking, right at the edge of a forest. Tini: How much farther do we have? Synaptak: It can’t be that much longer. Phantom has to come out eventually. Kevin: Seriously? You are here for duty. You haven’t met Phantom, and you don’t know him. It’ll be a long time before Phantom decides to let us through. (Then, Kevin hears something, and looks to the forest.) Hey guys, stop for a second. Synaptak: And take even longer to get to Phantom? Ignore the human, Tini. (Kevin stops, and turns to the forest. Then, a human looking alien comes out. It has four small horns coming out of its head, with a green and black robe on. It has green eyes and the Omnitrix on its chest.) Kevin: No. Not that alien form. Gymosis: (Grunts, then cracks its neck. Synaptak turns his head, seeing Gymosis for the first time.) Synaptak: Freeze! We are the Galactic Enforcers! Stand down or we will take you out. (Gymosis scoffs, as if not believing what it just heard. It then continues to walk forward.) You have been warned. Galactic Enforcers, engage! (Tini shouts a battle cry, charging forward.) Kevin: No! Wait! It’s an Osmosian! Tini swings her fists at Gymosis, who dodges the fists and grabs Tini’s arm. Tini’s body sparkles, as Gymosis absorbs her energy. Tini’s body then shrivels up, as her body disappears into a purple light. Synaptak: Tini! No! Kevin: That’s why I said we have to work together. Synaptak: You shall pay for this! Synaptak fires a psychic energy blast at Gymosis, as it continues to walk forward. Gymosis raises its hand, absorbing the energy blast. Black marks form under Gymosis’ eyes, and then claps its hands. A shockwave flies and hits Synaptak, knocking him out of the air. Kevin: Brain Squid! Kevin grabs his taydenite, absorbing it. He morphs his fist into a mace, and fires it at Gymosis. Gymosis catches the mace hand, and throws it back. The mace lands in between Synaptak and Kevin, the force of the impact sending Kevin back, and Synaptak forward. Gymosis jumps forward, and grabs him. It then drains him into a shriveled corpse, and he disappears in a purple light. Gymosis continues to walk forward. Kevin: No. Get away from me! Kevin bursts out running, as Gymosis raises his hand, it glowing a light blue. Kevin floats in the air, and is brought in closer to Gymosis. Kevin absorbs energy from his battery pack, and fires a burst of electricity at Gymosis. Gymosis stops his attack and absorbs the energy, as Kevin punches Gymosis as he falls. Kevin grabs Gymosis, starting to absorb its energy. Gymosis then absorbs the taydenite off of Kevin’s body, and throws him at the forest, sending Kevin through several trees. Kevin gets up. Kevin: Ugh. Need, energy. No! No! Have to stop using that battery. (Sees Gymosis approaching.) Need to get away. (Kevin starts running, heading into the forest.) End Scene John and Lucy are walking through an open plain, with Ultimos flying in the air. Lucy: I wonder what’s happening with General Kevin and the others. John: The groups with Kevin, Sunder and Tack in them will be fine. I’m more worried about what happened to Julie. (Looks up.) Hey Ultimos! Why don’t you come on down and walk with us?! You’re not going to spot anything up there that we can’t see down here. Ultimos: According to the Galactic Code of Conduct, we must be on the lookout for ambushes while traveling through enemy territory. (Ultimos doesn’t lower himself, instead continues to fly.) John: You won’t see it. That’s why they call it an ambush! (Turns to Lucy.) This guy will be lucky to survive. (Then, Ultimos is blasted out of the sky, and crashes into the ground in front of them.) Told you so. (John looks up.) No way. Landing in front of them was an Anodite, with the Omnitrix symbol on its chest and green eyes. It has a male form, with a slightly built chest and a slightly bulkier body. His hair is bright pink, short and spiky. John: I’ve never used that form before. I’ll call it, Granodite. Although, Anodites don’t even have DNA. Lucy: How could it be in the Omnitrix then? John: Probably Albedo’s doing. Phantom may be the king, but the king is never the threat. It’s his aid, the one who helps to make the decision. Albedo is the aid. (Slaps down the Omnitrix.) Brainstorm: Brainstorm! (Brainstorm opens his skull, firing a lightning blast at Granodite. Granodite’s hair grows and extends, forming a shield around it, absorbing the lightning blast.) Hm. I just had an interesting thought. Perhaps Albedo used the body of an Anodite and registered it as a different species. Galvan intellect is so predictable. Lucy runs over to Ultimos, helping him up. Lucy: You okay, Ultimos? Ultimos: Fine. (Turns towards Granodite.) You have assaulted a Galactic Enforcer. By the Galactic Code of Conduct, justice shall be taken. Ultimos flies forward, and punches Granodite, sending it up into the air. Granodite recovers, and fires mana blasts at Ultimos. Ultimos flies forward, being hit by every attack. Ultimos goes to punch Granodite, which it dodges. A lightning blast flies up, which Granodite takes. It looks down, seeing Brainstorm and Lucy. Granodite swings its hands, and the grass on the ground grows, forming around Brainstorm and Lucy, holding them down. Brainstorm: Let me go! (Struggles to move his arm, and hits the Omnitrix.) Goat Foo: Goat Foo! Lucy’s body turns to sludge, allowing her to slip free from the tall grass. Goat Foo slams his hands together, creating a mana pulse wave, which hits the grass, causing the grass to retreat back into the ground. Goat Foo then fires several mana hooves at Granodite. The attacks hit Granodite’s body, being absorbed into it. Ultimos fires his heat vision at Granodite, but it blasts Ultimos with mana, knocking him back. Goat Foo: Time to knock you out. Bahhhhhhh. Goat Foo jumps into the air, and goes to slam his hoof into Granodite. Granodite’s hair moves, and takes the attack, pushing Goat Foo away. Goat Foo grabs the hair, his hoof glowing with mana, pulling it to the ground. Ultimos then punches Granodite, sending it into the ground. Ultimos: Not bad, John Smith. Goat Foo: Now is time for some teamwork. Help me freeeeeeze it. (Hits Omnitrix.) Articguana: Articguana! (Articguana fires his freeze ray, and Ultimos uses his freeze breath, the attacks freezing Granodite. Then, Granodite releases a large burst of mana, knocking Articguana and Ultimos away. Ultimos recovers and flies at Granodite, when its hair stretches and wraps around Ultimos. Ultimos then glows purple in color, and explodes in a flash of purple light. Articguana: Ultimos! Killing him is so uncool! (Hits Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars. He charges forward, as he hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Wildmutt: Ultimate Wildmutt! I’ll rip you to shreds. Ultimate Wildmutt pounces at Granodite, and Granodite blasts him with mana. Ultimate Wildmutt falls back and lands, and Granodite swings its arms, as mana ropes come out of the ground, pinning Ultimate Wildmutt to the ground. He then reverts. John: Ugh! Oh, man! (Granodite prepares to fire another mana blast, when Lucy stretches her arm, punching Granodite, pushing it back.) Lucy: You okay? (John struggles under the mana ropes.) John: Yeah. Hold it off for a minute. Lucy: Yes sir! Lucy charges in, her hand morphed into a mace. She swings it, and Granodite dodges, firing a mana blast. Lucy is hit, but reforms quickly. She stretches both arms to grab Granodite, and Granodite releases a mana pulse wave, destroying her hands. Lucy’s hands reform, as she charges back in. John moves his arms, and is able to grab the Omnitrix. John: Yes! Come on, Chromastone! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Feedback: No! Feedback absorbs electricity, while Chromastone absorbs mana! Why can’t you ever give me something I can work with?! (Feedback then moves his antennas, touching the plugs on the tips to the mana ropes. The mana is then absorbed into them, and he is freed.) Oh, well, that’s cool. Granodite fires several mana blasts at Lucy, as she turns into a puddle to dodge. Feedback then comes up, absorbing the mana. Lucy: John! Feedback: I’ve got this. Feedback charges in, and Granodite extends its hair to grab him. Feedback grabs the hair, and absorbs the mana energy. Granodite then falls to the ground, out of energy. Feedback: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow laser, and absorbs Granodite into the Omnitrix. Feedback then reverts.) John: (Falling to his knees) Ultimos. Lucy: Hey, you okay? John: That fool. If only he listened. (The room turns into a pure white room, and a door open.) Let’s go. We need to keep going. (John gets up, and walks towards the door. Lucy follows.) Characters *Sunder *Charmcaster *Dr. Animo **Dr. Animo's Frog *Kevin Levin *Tini *Synaptak *John Smith *Lucy Mann *Ultimos Aliens Used by John *Brainstorm *Goat Foo *Articguana (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Feedback (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) Drones by Phantom *Desert Storm (first appearance) *Gymosis (first appearance) *Granodite (first appearance) Trivia *Several new aliens are revealed by the Warmatrix. *Phantom uses an Anodite alien form, which doesn't have DNA. **However, it was stated that it is possibly a different alien with an Anodite's form. *Brainstorm's remark about Galvan thinking resembles the rivalry from the canon series. *The Galactic Enforcers are defeated. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc